Love Me?: For Real
by Galadas
Summary: The Follow-up for "Love Me?": Allan still loves Kate, now even more, and although not aware of it Kate is also trying to figure out how much she feelings for him.
1. Avoid and Ignore

**Follow-up on "Love Me?".  
Main Characters: Allan and Kate  
Spoilers: until 3x? "The Kings Is Dead, Long Life The King" **

_Allan and Kate have been ignoring each other for a week, and they're still trying anything they can to keep that up. _

Allan looked up when Kate entered the camp, she dodged his eyes again. John, who was with Allan and Kate guarding the camp, got nervous from the way that this had been going on for quiet a time.

Kate up down her buckets of water that she was carrying and looked at the food she had been gathering. She had been walking in and out of the camp, all to avoid being alone with Allan, it made her feel, uncertain. She sighed and walked back to the exit. "I'm going to get some... apples."

John stood up in frustration. "Stay here, Kate." He took the bucket out of her hands and put it back where she got it from.

Allan stared at John, but went back to do nothing when his eyes almost met those of Kate.

John looked from Allan to Kate. "What's going on between the two of you?" He asked. "You've been avoiding each other since last week!"

"We're not avoiding each other." Allan and Kate said at the same time. Looking at each other, that was odd.

"I'm not avoiding him!" Kate said, keeping her fragile emotions under control. "I was getting apples." She walked past the surprised John and took back the bucket.


	2. Feeling Guilty

_Much and Allan hold watch just outside Locksley, so Robin can feed the people and discus matters now Gisborne is gone. But who would guess Much would be bringing up Kate?_

Both Allan and Much sat down in the tall grass, flowers grew around them. The sun shined brightly through the light gray sky, and the air smelled wet. Soon heaven would open en drop down.

"Allan?" Much asked after a while.

"Yeah..." Allan replied, he already knew what Much was about to ask. He wanted to apologize again for his behavior from a week ago.

"I'm still sorry for what happened last week."

There you have it! Allan laughed a bit. "Get over it, Much! I'm not mad at you." He leaned on his arms and looked up at the sun.

"Good... Uhmm, don't you think Kate is acting a bit weird lately?" He changed his subjects as fast as the clouds turned darker.

Allan shook up a bit, surprised by the question. "Uhm, a bit maybe." He whispered.

"I think it's because of me. I mean... I don't know why, but she seems so distant." Much looked sad.

Allan felt worse on that moment, he felt sorry. Why was Kate so attractive? Why did he and Much have to fall in love at the same time? He now hated to be in love with Kate, it was like he was betraying his best friend. The same thing he almost felt with Jaq. But he didn't dare to say what he felt for her since he knew that Much felt something for her too, and he was first. "Don't worry, Much! You're a good guy, soon, she'll see what she misses." He said to his friend, that was actually what he hoped she would think about him later. But he would lie to make Much feel better.


	3. I love

_Tuck and Kate were with Robin sharing food with all the villagers, until it began to rain. And they hided inside a stable, not knowing where everyone else was._

Tuck closed the door behind him, and shook out his wet jacket, then he smiled at Kate. "We were just in time." He said. "I wouldn't want to think how wet we would be if we were on watch with Much and Allan."

Kate made a painful face when Tuck said the name "Allan", she sat down on a small chair and lay her hand on the head of a small dog.

Tuck saw her reaction and sat down next to her, giving her a caring look. "What is it, Kate?" He asked.

Kate looked up again, facing Tuck with a different face this time, one that didn't understand what her friend was talking about. But she couldn't hide her frustrated eyes, and she knew that. "Nothing, it's just that..." She turned away her eyes and looked at the ground next to the dog.

"Allan."

Kate nodded. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Really Kate, it was kinda obviously." He whispered.

"It's just that..." Kate pauzed, no knowing if her words would come out right. "I think I love Allan, but..."

On that moment Allan arrived at the stables, he and Much were soaking wet, and they had run the whole way to the village, through the many unseen obstacles. Allan couldn't remember ever having to endure such a storm. He yelled back at Much that he found a good place to hide from the rain. He heard voices from inside.

"I love Robin." He heard Kate's voice say, and stepped back, looking disturbed.

"What is it?" Much asked, when he reached Allan still in the poring rain.

Allan turned his head away. "It's locked!" He said, loud, because the rain was louder than his voice was.


	4. Talk

**Continuing the events during Episode 9.  
So, spoilers alert! **

_On the moment that Kate decided to kiss Robin, Much, Allan, Tuck and John were off to feed the villagers. And like always, Much felt that Allan was the only person to talk with about Kate._

"Kate still acts strange." Much said to Allan as they were moving into the village. "I mean... she looked like she really wanted to be with Robin just yet."

"Don't worry, Much." Allan said, but he knew he would be lying. "Why would she like him, she knows that he likes that Isabella girl."

"But, just yet... I felt like."

"Don't worry, mate."

"I worry Allan!" Much said, but his anger and uncertainty had gone away, he wasn't yet convinced, but more or less. "I mean... I love her."

Allan looked away, acted as if he saw something, and made a painful face. Him, Much and Robin, Kate had it busy. He knew that if it was all about friendship, she wouldn't go for Much at all. He was more of a friend to her. He knew that she liked Robin the most, she had said so. He was only scared that Kate wouldn't chose him, he really loved her, but who didn't?


	5. Choices

_Kate thinks about her actions, Much, Robin or Allan?_

Kate felt strange now she knew that Robin was afraid to kiss her now that Much had something to do with it. Did he love her too, that would be extremely odd, Much, Robin, Allan.

It would be to much, but she would choose for Robin in the end, she was sure of it! She didn't think about anything else. A life with Robin would be so much better than a life with Allan or Much. Robin had a clear future, Robin was a nice guy, Robin would be able to take care of her forever. And when this was all over he wouldn't go back and begin a new life somewhere else, he would go on and build up everything. He was a real hero, who couldn't love a real hero. And besides, she felt so save and loved when she was around him, like he was an angel that would always care for her.

There wasn't much to tell about Much, she didn't know Much as much as she did know Robin. She only knew that Much was just a page, while Robin was a book.

Allan was complicated, the one moment he was careless and selfish, but an other moment, when he was alone with her, he was caring and looked more like a frustrated puppy than a cold blooded geek. She felt more for him than for Much, but not more than for Robin. With Much she felt only friendship, with Allan and Robin she felt some love.  
But Robin was her best choice, Allan's future didn't seem so bright, he wasn't a noble. And who wouldn't think that he would go back to old life as soon as everything had ended. He was a thief to the less, and he would be a thief in the end too. Her heart was stolen by two men, and even with everything so clear she still had the idea to be walking through the mist.


	6. Leaving?

_At the end of a long day, Kate had chosen for Robin to love, leaving Allan behind with such frustrating thoughts he thought he would never walk again. But Much had the same thoughts, and he still wanted to talk with Allan about it._

"She chose Robin." Much said, looking sad and with no spark of hope in his eyes left.

"She did." Allan whispered, so soft that Much wasn't able to hear. "I'm sorry, Mate." He said, louder now. "Robin seems to get all the girls!" He was being frustrated. "Will was the only lucky bastard in this camp you know."

"I know..."

"Then, you agree?" Allan asked, knowing if he was allowed to mutter further about this problem in his head.

"I do... I mean, Will had Jaq, Robin has had Marian, Isabella and Kate" Much whispered, not being mad at all, just reasonable.

"And we had nothing..." Allan sat down on the grass, laying his back up to the tree. "It's unfair."

"I think I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Much said, making Allan aware of his plan.

"For good?" Much nodded, Allan's eyes grew wide of amazement. "You can't be serious! Are you going to let a girl ruin your life?" He asked, noting the reason why he was still here.

"I think I am... You okay with that?"

"It's not my life..." Allan said, jumping up. He gave Much a hug of friendship, there was no way he could talk him out of it. And for that one reason he didn't want too. With Much gone, there were only him and Robin left, and he would act fast if Robin would make only one mistake. "But, I wish you good luck, you're always welcome when you decide to come back."


	7. An other try?

**Spoilers from episode 10...  
well minor spoiler, but spoilers indeed!**

_So, Much did not leave, he came back, still with his hard feelings. Allan had a bit more luck, finally Kate gave him the hint he had been hoping for, she loved him, she would love him, while loving Robin._

Kate walked around in the camp. "Why did he have to go after Gisburne?" She asked, frustrated.

"Because he wanted to." Allan replied, he was getting sick of her walking around, of her worries for Robin. Kate passed him, and when she did he pulled her down tot he ground. "Sit down." He said, laughing when Kate looked angry.

"He's an idiot for going alone!" She yelled softly, staring at John, who was sitting next to Tuck and Much who were working on the food.

Much said nothing, he looked up when Kate called Robin an idiot, but the second later he brought his eyes back on the fire and the rabbit above it.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Allan called with a laugh, he sat on the ground, almost next to Kate. His arms were holding him off the ground, he was so close to her, that he could smell her from there. If she would just move a few inches she would be leaning into him, and they could kiss. But why would she ever kiss him, now?

Kate laughed a bit, she reached out to take a piece of the meat, one for her, and even one for Allan. Who smiled as he got his piece. "Here you go, Joker!" She joked.

"Thank you, my lady." Allan replied, smiling widely. He only had eye for Kate, and not for the eyes of Much, John and Tuck, all pointed at them.

Kate blushed at his reply, she now leaned into him, her back against his chest. He felt so happy, did this mean she loved him?


	8. Gotta love it

_The whole night Tuck, Much, John, Allan and Kate talk. Well, Kate doesn't talks, she listens to the stories she has not yet heard from when she wasn't there yet. And soon everyone goes to sleep, first Much, who now thought differently about Allan, betrayed. After that followed John and Tuck, and Kate was alone with Allan._

"Do you think that Robin will come back soon?" She asked, not worried this time.

Allan smiled a bit. "Do you want him to?"

"I... don't know." Kate stuttered, she didn't. Right this moment she liked Allan, but all those other times she liked Robin more. She leaned further into Allan, so he had to use more strength to keep himself from falling down. "Maybe I don't?" She loved Robin more, indeed. But that didn't meant that there couldn't be love with Allan, she could at least... play with him. She loved playing with guys, in secret. She leaned in extra, feeling his chest go up and down.

"I guess you do..." Allan whispered, moving a bit back.

Kate smiled, she leaned back until she felt Allan losing his grip.

"Kate, watch out!" Allan smirked as they fell back, giggling.

Kate and Allan lay next to each other, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her. They both felt so happy, he looked happier than ever. So good that she hated lying to him. "Allan?" She asked, after a long silence, a long one that they would have almost felt to sleep.

"Yeah?" Allan said, without moving his mouth.

"You know I love Robin, do you?"

Allan opened his eyes again, moving his head from the place where it was resting, he looked irritated. "Great of you to remind me of that."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this..."


	9. I can't do this

_"I can't do this..." Again. Allan can't possibly explain how much he hates hearing that sentence. Still the same moment, but it seemed so much later for Allan himself. This was the second time Kate said that to him. She must have stopped loving him, or never had, or did but didn't dare to show her feelings. He was confused._

Allan got his arm of Kate and moved up, making her move up to, because her head was still on his chest. "You're doing it again, Kate. Really I hate you for this." He pushed her off him and stood up. "Why are you always doing this?" He asked.

"Because..." Kate did not know what to say, she remained on the ground, sitting.

"I got feelings too, Kate! And I won't allow you to treat me like a toy, if that's what you're planning on!" He whispered angry, he didn't want to wake the others. If he did, they would know.

"Please, Allan." Kate stood up.

"Please, really? Is that all you've to the say? You won't be fooling me anymore, Kate." Allan moved away from her, but she came only closer.

"Allan, I beg you... don't yell." Tears came from her eyes, but as angry as Allan was he did not notice.

He only spoke louder. "I won't stop yelling, you're a damn player, Kate! Everyone deserves to know!"

Kate took Allan's arm, and pulled him towards her. Kissed him right on his mouth, he felt pulled in for a slight second, but then turned his head. "You know, Kate... I can't do this!" He said, took back his arm and walked off.


End file.
